I Did It My Way
by defyngravity
Summary: Nina Cassidy is relaxing at a bar after a long day of work, hoping for some alone time. But someone comes in from out of the cold...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You know the deal. They belong to the man, Dick Wolf, and his team. I ain't connected. (But damn I wish I was). Some characters I did create, so those are mine. I'm sure you can tell the difference. We know next to nothing about Nina right now, so I made up some people in her life the way I imagine it. It's all in fun.  
**

** This is a side story to my fic "The Way To Break" from the Broken Knight trilogy, but you don't really have to have read those to follow this. But you should :D. This one is short, just an explaination to something I threw into the last story. So if you haven't read my trilogy yet, this will be a very very minor spoiler from "The Way To Break".  
**

* * *

_She sat alone in the dim bar, swirling the drink in her glass. The quiet bar was uncommon for her. She skipped the normal watering hole, where she would be sure to catch other cops. She didn't feel like being around anyone she knew, or anyone who might know her. She needed time by herself, whoever she was. She wasn't quite sure lately. She picked up her colorful drink and knocked the end of it back. 'Here's to you, Detective Beauty Queen,' she thought to herself._

* * *

Nina Cassidy was a few months into her new role. Detective. A title she used to salivate for. A title that still made her giddy when thought of. But it wasn't anything as she'd imagined. To start off with, she had to deal with that ridiculous publicity that painted a forever picture of her to her new squad, and every other NYPD she came across. And in that, she had to deal with the tough and brittle Lieutenant that she'd been assigned under. Then to top it off, she was partnered with a man who was no picnic. Yes, he was a great detective, a good teacher, and civil. But that's where it had ended. He had been obviously going through a lot of personal issues in his life, that at times he brought to work with him. Before long he became rude and snippy and truly the least favorite part of her job. The job that she had been dreaming of for so long, the job that she wanted to show everyone she could do, and it was such a struggle. 

And that particular day had been a doozy. She and her partner had gotten into a verbal lashing over a case, and his stubborn moody self had given her about as much as she could take. Just when she had thought they were finally getting along, too. And because of something she had done, their perp had gotten away and they had no leads on him. So in addition to battling with her Lieutenant and partner, she got to add Assistant DA Rubirosa and Executive Assistant DA Jack McCoy to that list. The latter of the two having given her a nice trickle of shouting. She sighed, and picked up the new drink that was placed before her.

"I thought I was the only one who knew about this place," a voice said beside her. She glanced over as a tall, extremely handsome, man sat beside her and signaled for a beer. He was dressed primly in a dark gray suit, white shirt, and black tie. Vague recognition blurred through Nina's mind. She must have been obvious in looking him over, trying to place him, because he gave her a wide toothy grin. "I don't think we've officially met. If it helps jog your memory, imagine your partner and Detective Goren between us, fighting."

Nina thought back to the day, just over a month ago, she'd had to restrain her partner from getting in a fist fight with his friend Bobby Goren. She nodded, "Right, Major Case."

"And you're Ed Green's new partner up at the 2-7," he commented.

"I am." She must not have sounded thrilled because he laughed.

"I don't envy you." He held out a large hand. "The name's Mike Logan."

She placed her hand in his, gripped tightly, and shook. "Good to meet you...Logan..." she ran the name through her memory bank. "Slugged that politician, exiled to Staten Island. You used to be at the 2-7, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes, and yes." He drank his beer and sat back in a relaxed slump. "And I hear they call you-"

"Don't say it," she shook her head, but smiled.

"Never seen you out here before," Mike said, politely changing the subject.

"Never been here," she admitted. "I needed a drink from somewhere hidden. So much for that."

"I can move down the bar if you want," he offered.

"No, no it's okay. If you're here too, I would guess you know how it feels."

"I do." He drank from his bottle again, then glanced at her. "Didn't get your name."

"Nina. Cassidy."

"Well, Nina, here's to hiding in dark bars," he held his bottle to her and she clinked her glass to it.

"Cheers, Mike." They smiled at each other, both envisioning it a perfect night for a one night stand.

* * *

"You're gonna give me a heart attack, woman," he mumbled into her ear, as her nails grazed through his hair, across his cheek, and down his chest. 

"Mmm, then I'll let you sleep," she said. She started to get up so that she could dress and head home, but he took her by the arm and gently pulled her back down.

"Damned if you won't be a great way to die," he said.

* * *

She was zipping up her coat at the front door. He padded out to her having put on boxers and a white t-shirt. She glanced at him. "I'll call," he said sleepily. 

"You don't have my number," she reminded him. Then she let herself out and shut the door behind her. As she left his building and looked for a cab, she laughed to herself. It had been a long time since she had left a strange man's apartment in the early morning hours. She slumped back in the cab seat and stared out the window. She was tired. She wanted to crawl into bed and sleep forever, or at least the few hours she had before she had to get up for work.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Nina sat at her desk poking at the tuna salad she had brought in for lunch. Her partner was nowhere to be seen and she was to "call if anything comes up", otherwise he would return in an hour. It was okay with her. It gave her an hour of silence to scan through the endless pages of phone logs that they got for their perp, and it gave her time to think.

The events of the night before were still a blurred mush in her mind. It wasn't so much that she didn't remember, but more that it had just been...a haze. A fun haze. Maybe the alcohol she had consumed was to blame. Maybe the stress of the job. Maybe both. But she had a strong feeling that it had a lot to do with the man that had sat beside her in that bar, and the way he smiled, the ear he offered her, and his cologne. Damn that cologne. It was her fault too, that much she knew. She had needed no convincing for what had happened. She'd wanted it. They drank together, chatted, for an hour. Shared funny cop stories, shared stupid criminals stories, and he told her about the good old days at the 2-7. A new voice to offer high opinion of the brilliant Detective Lennie Briscoe.

And she sensed the mutual hopes for the evening. She sensed it when he smiled at her, when he helped her slip her coat on and his fingers "accidentally" brushed her collarbone and neck, the way his hand lingered a moment too long and strong against the small of her back as he walked her out the door. And when he stood with her, to flag her a cab, there was no mistaking his intentions as he kept his hand on her back and turned his body to hers so that his chest was pressed into her shoulder. His eyes looked straight down the street as his voice fell down on her.

"So what would you say if a dirty old man asked you to accompany him home for drinks?"

Without missing a beat, she replied smartly, "I'd tell him he's outta luck cause I'm going home with a handsome older detective," she pulled open the waiting cab door, "and skipping the drinks." Then she climbed into the car, leaving the door open for him to follow.

Her thoughts of the night were interrupted by her Lieutenant, and she cast them away quickly. The night soon faded into her past as she carried on with work and life. She spent her free time around her family and friends, and things at work got better. Her partner was much easier to be around, and they were becoming good friends. It was over a month before she thought of that evening again. It was a bit hard not to. She was working at her desk, talking to her partner, when the noise in the precinct rose. It was the sounds of people greeting, men grunting, and shoulder slapping. Nina and Ed looked up and saw, who else, but Mike Logan, walk in the door. He made his rounds to say hi to those he knew, nodding to those he didn't. He stopped at Ed and Nina's desks.

"Hey Green, how goes it?" He knocked on Ed's desk. Ed gave him a handshake and nod. Nina knew that the two were acquaintances through the strange Detective Goren.

"Good, you? What's it been, a couple days?" He kidded. Logan nodded with a grin. "What brings you?"

"Van Buren asked me to drop by for a chat," he shrugged. He glanced over at Nina and his smile grew.

"Oh, Mike Logan," Ed sat up a bit. "This is Nina Cassidy."

"Pleasure," Mike said, holding out a hand. She took it and smiled as his fingers wrapped around hers. A sudden flash brought back images of that night. Of him letting her into his apartment, playing it cool for a few minutes, offering her a drink...and when the offer was declined, and he'd stepped forward to kiss her. And those hands, those fingers...

Nina prayed no one could see the heat she felt in her cheeks as she cleared her throat. "Good to meet you," she replied. His eyes were right on hers, and she knew that he saw what she was recalling. His grin was proof. The tight grip he hand on her was proof. He dropped her hand.

"What's a guy gotta do to get a cup of coffee?" He asked, looking around.

"Have a seat, man, I'll get you some," Ed said. He stood and Mike sat in his chair.

"So Cassidy, enjoying the job?" Mike leaned forward on his elbows.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Meeting good people?"

"Mostly. A few more memorable than others," she gave him a little smile. He didn't speak for a moment, then leaned forward a bit more and lowered his voice. His eyes were bright and his grin wide.

"There are ways of improving your memory," he said with a wink, then he sat back as Ed reappeared. "Thanks, I'd better take this with me." He stood up and headed for Van Buren's office. "Don't worry, I'll be back."

Nina was on the phone when Mike went back through the room, she got a wave from him on his exit. She didn't think much of it and got back to work. Twenty minutes passed and she had hung up when her desk phone rang.

"Detective Cassidy," she answered it.

"This used to be my number," a voice replied.

"Mine now," she countered back, knowing who it was.

"So...about recalling those memories..."

"Yes?" She asked.

He sighed. "Okay, have it your way. Nina, come out with me tonight."

"Hmm."

"Just a drink. We'll forget the awkward dinner with boring conversation, wondering for an hour and a half where the night will take us. A drink at my place."

"That's not going out."

"No, but why delay the inevitable?"

"Confident are you?"

"Hopeful, sweetheart, hopeful."

"Nine?"

"I'll be waiting," he said.

"Okay," she replied, then hung up. She stared at the phone a moment. Could it be a one night stand if it was a second time? She shook her head. It didn't matter. Casual drink, nothing wrong there. Especially when she pictured the man. The heated cheeks returned.

* * *

They sat in his living room, having a drink, both silently unwinding from their days. The silence wasn't awkward so much as they just didn't have much to say to one another. As Nina drained the end of her glass, Mike sat forward on the couch a bit. "Another?"

She looked at her glass, then at him. "No." He smiled, then slid over to her and took the glass.

"You're makin' this too easy," he said before kissing her. She pulled back a bit and gave him a look.

"You calling me easy?"

"Not at all," he said quickly. "No, no..." he shook his head, then stopped when he saw that she was laughing at him. His mouth poured into a slow grin. "Smart ass." Then he kissed her again and trailed a hand down her arm. As he moved to stand and pull her up with him, she followed, but stopped before they got to the bedroom.

"Just so you know, Logan...if there's a next time," she narrowed smiling eyes at him, "I expect dinner."

"If there's a next time," he nodded, "whatever you want." His lips moved down her neck and he tried pulling her to the bedroom again.

"You saying whatever you have to to get me in there?" She asked, though she let him pull her anyway.

"Damn right." She laughed as the bedroom door slammed shut behind them.

She slept for a few hours with him afterwards. She wasn't in a rush to leave, and he wasn't kicking her out. When she did awake, she glanced at the clock and heaved a sigh. Suddenly her shower and bed were calling her name. She slowly started to slip out from the covers, but he rolled over and momentarily stopped her. She turned and looked at him. He looked back. After a few moments of nothing, she asked, "What?"

"I'd ask for your number, but I know one of them," he said groggily.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, either leave me another number or I'll hafta call you at work again."

"Okay," she said. He touched her cheek briefly and kissed her. "I'll see ya around."

"See you around," he returned. Then she slipped out of the bed and dressed, and let herself out. Not before leaving her card on his counter. She wasn't sure that he would call, but she wasn't going to worry if he didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks went by. She had a date with another man. Blind date. It was horrible. Then Mike called. She was babysitting for her brother's family, playing Monopoly with the kids, when her cell phone rang. She heard it from her coat pocket, but her niece got to it before she did. Four year old Gracie was new to talking on phones and was loving it already.

"Who's there?" Gracie said into the phone. Nina would have jumped up, if it hadn't been for six year old Laurel in her lap.

"Gracie!" She hissed, waving the girl over. Gracie ignored her and sat down in the doorway between the living room and front foyer.

"That's my Aunt!" Gracie exclaimed excitedly. Then she giggled. "My name's Gracie, what's yours?"

Nina finally got the child out of her lap and went towards the chatterbox. "Gracie, you don't talk to strangers on someone else's telephone," she said on her way over. Gracie stood and ran off.

"Who are you Mike?" Gracie asked into the phone. Nina's face paled.

"Gracie! Give Aunt Nina the phone! Now!" She chased the little girl through the downstairs of the house. She head giggling from Gracie as the chat continued.

"Four! How old are you?" Then Gracie stopped dead in her tracks and her mouth popped open in an O. "Wow. You're _old_." Nina choked back a laugh as she finally reached the girl. Then like a shot, Gracie was off again. "Are you a police ocifer too?" And she was up the stairs.

Nina hadn't been using all her power to chase her niece down, but now she took the stairs two at a time. She caught Gracie at the top and threw an arm around her waist as she was saying- "Cuz Gammy says that Aunt Nina will never get married at the rate she's going." Nina yanked the girl under her armpit and reached down for the phone, but Gracie shrieked like it was a game and threw the phone down the stairs with a loud clatter.

Nina grunted with an eye roll and went to move down the stairs, but missed a step and she and Gracie fell the whole way down to the floor. Gracie started wailing, though she wasn't in the least bit hurt. In fact, Nina took all the bumps because Gracie was on her lap the entire time. Laurel and ten year old Nathaniel stood at the bottom watching. Nina gave her older niece and nephew a look and pointed her head to the living room. They ran off. Then she picked up the cell phone, and crying Gracie in her arms, and walked towards the kitchen. She put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

Mike let out a curse. "You had me scared there, Cassidy! I heard the little girl scream and cry and the phone was clanging around."

"Sorry, we had a spill down the stairs. Hold on, okay?" She set the phone on the counter and Gracie in the booster chair. "Calm down, sweetie, you're okay." She grabbed a Popsicle and ice pack from the freezer. She popped the Popsicle into the girl's mouth and pressed the ice pack into her own back. She knelt before her niece. "So what'd you just learn?"

Gracie had Popsicle juice everywhere already, as well as tears and snot. She wiped the back of her sticky hand over her face and hiccuped. "Aunt Nina pushed me down the stairs."

Nina sighed and shook her head. "Try again."

"No running in the house. Phone's are not toys," she said, as if it wasn't the first time the words had been said to her. Nina nodded.

"Now sit here quietly and calm down while I finish my phone call, then we'll get ready for bed." She exhaled and picked up her cell, then went into the hall for quiet. "You still there?"

"I'm still here," he said in an amused voice.

"Shocker," she replied. "That kinda thing would scare a sane person off."

"She's a cute kid."

"She's a handful."

"How many of them are there?" He asked.

"Depends. For her parents, three. But I've got ten other nieces and nephews."

He whistled. "Wow."

"Again, I apologize. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I think I owe you dinner."

"That's up to you."

"Okay, I owe you dinner."

"Have anything in mind?"

"Yea, you free this weekend?"

Short notice, but she knew she was. "Hmm...this weekend," she mused. "I don't know..."

"Don't make me ask nicely," he warned. She smiled.

"Alright. This weekend. Why don't you call me tomorrow and we'll set something up? I've got rug rats to deal with."

"Okay. No more throwing kids down stairs, though." Then he hung up. She took a moment alone in the hall to smile at the conversation, then she put on her strict Aunt face and went back to the kitchen. "Alright Gracie, let's get you cleaned up." She took Gracie to the sink and used a wet paper towel to clean her face up. As she scrubbed, Gracie made faces.

"I like your friend," Gracie mumbled through the paper towel.

"Yea? Well no more talking to him about Aunt Nina and marriage, got it?"

"Got it," she replied. "'Sides, he doesn't have kids. You can't marry him." Nina sighed and shook her head at the child's logic.

* * *

When she got to the restaurant, he was already sitting at the table. He hadn't yet noticed her, because he was writing on a kids menu with a crayon. She smiled a bit as she got closer, he glanced up and broke into a grin. He looked her up and down.

"Hi," he said. He stood and pulled her chair out for her. He sat back down and tried to shove the kids menu under his own.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"Liar."

He gave an eye roll, then pulled the sheet out and showed it to her. "I was writing thoughts for work, I promise." Sure enough, along the side were jotted notes. And the little kitty was colored in. "Cut me a break, I didn't have my pad and pen on me."

"Don't you take them everywhere?"

"Usually, but..." he shrugged. "I emptied my pockets tonight."

"Okay, I'll let you get away with it." She glanced at the sheet again. "But only because you stayed in the lines." He smiled and looked her up and down again.

"You look great," he commented.

She took him in. He was still in his work suit, but so was she so she couldn't complain. Plus, he looked very good in his work suit. "Thank you," she replied. "You too."

"How's the kid?"

"The kid?" It took her a minute, then she nodded. "Gracie. She's just fine. Me, though, I've had a stiff back all week from those stairs."

"You have a big family?"

"Oh yea," she nodded. She picked up her menu to glance it over, and their conversation traded into food talk. Once they ordered, and got their drinks, they looked at each other again.

"Can't say I'm used to sitting down to eat with you," he commented.

"And?"

"And...I'm still here," he answered. "So how many kids your parents have?"

"Six. I'm number four. Two older brothers, older sister, one younger brother, one younger sister."

"Wow. That must have been fun growing up."

"It was, but it was also a pain. I love my family, but...there are just so many of them."

"They like you being a cop?"

"Oh yea. Everyone in my family is either a cop or married to a cop. Though I'm the only one of my sisters that's got a badge."

"You like it?"

"I love it. You?"

"What's not to like?" he asked, pushing the salt shaker around on the table.

"What about family?"

"Don't have any of that," he shook his head, but smiled. "Lucky, the way I see it."

"You can take Gracie if you want," she offered.

He laughed. "Thanks, I'll think about it."

They stood outside the restaurant after dinner and he turned to her. "So...what now?" He smiled down at her.

"Now I go home," she replied.

"Aw, don't say that." He took a step to her and put a hand on her back.

"No, I really should," she glanced up. "I've gotta get some sleep tonight."

He sighed, then nodded. "Alright, but now you owe me." He took her elbow and guided her to the curb. "Come on, I'll get you a cab home." The cab pulled up and he opened the door for her, but before she could slide in, he brought her close and kissed her quickly. "Goodnight."

"Night," she replied with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a week again before they spoke. She had gotten home from their last date and realized that he'd slipped his own card into her pocket, so she had his number. She called him as she was getting ready to go home for the weekend.

"This is Logan," he answered.

"Hey," she greeted. "This is Nina."

"Well hello. How are you?"

"Tired, but good. You?"

"The same."

"Big plans tonight?" She asked.

"This and that, y'know."

"My plans fell through, so I'm not quite sure what to do with my evening."

"What do you know," he said. "My plans fell through, too."

"What a coincidence," she remarked. "How about I cook some dinner?"

"Do I get to join you?"

"If you'd like."

"I'd like," he answered.

When he arrived, she buzzed him in and went back to the kitchen, finishing the final touches on dinner. He knocked on the door and she went to let him in. "Hey," she smiled at him. "Good timing. Give me a minute." He followed her into the kitchen and looked at the plates. Burgers and fries. He then glanced at the take out wrappers on the counter beside the plates.

"You cooked?"

She pulled two wine glasses from the cabinet and looked at him. "What? You think I actually meant I'd cook? I'm not trying to kill you, Mike." She laughed and went to the fridge for a bottle of wine. He laughed too, and milled out into the living room, looking her place over.

"Nice stereo," he called in to her.

"Thanks. My brothers fix me up with stuff like that. Personally I'd be fine with a small thing with four buttons."

"I know what you mean. I know I'm supposed to be a guy and like these toys but...they just confuse me. I got one of those DVD players last month and had to have my partner come hook it up."

Nina grinned. "Well, feel free to put something on." She was pouring the wine carefully.

"Hmm...interesting taste in music."

"What does that mean?" She put the wine glasses on the bar counter, and moved the plates over as well.

"It means...interesting. You've got Pink Floyd next to James Brown."

She smiled and walked out into the living room. "If I share a horrible horrible secret with you, do you promise not to pick on me?"

He turned from the stereo and gave her a grin. "I can promise to keep it a secret, but until I hear more, I promise nothing else."

"Check the cabinet on top there."

He looked up at the entertainment shelf and saw a small cabinet. There was a child proof latch on it, which took him a moment to figure out. He pulled the door open and stared. Then he let out an amazed exhale. "How many Frank Sinatra CD's do you own?" He started pawing through them.

"Every one I can find. What, no snappy remark?" She watched him look through them. He pulled one down and turned to her. His smile was still broad.

"There are two things I will never make fun of, a beautiful woman giving me dinner..." he flapped the case, "and Frank." He turned back to the stereo and put the CD in and shuffled through until he found what he was looking for. Then he walked over to her as the song started up. "I just can't believe you like him, too."

"I'm a bit surprised myself. You like Frank?"

"I've been told it's unhealthy."

"By who?"

"Well...Goren, for one."

"He's an idiot then."

"Hmmm," he nodded and took her hand and pulled her in a small spin as Frank sang, _"This is a lovely way to spend an evening. Can't think of anything I'd rather do.."_ She laughed and pulled away from him.

"Come on, Mike. Food's getting cold."

"Something wrong with my steps?" He asked, following her to the kitchen.

"Not at all," she assured him. They sat on the barstools at the counter. He sat so that he was partially facing her and partially his plate.

He ate a fry. "Cause I wasn't showing you my best moves in there."

She laughed again. "You are crazy, you know that?"

He smiled and stared at her as he ate another fry. "I'm still getting used to the idea that you're a Frank girl."

"Always," she nodded and started in on her food.

When they were finished, she stood and took their plates over to the sink. She started filling the sink up with hot water and soap. As she turned the faucet off, Mike stepped over. "You dialed the phone, least I can do is wash the dishes," he said.

"Sounds fair," she nodded and backed off from the sink. She leaned against the counter and watched as he unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up, then flipped his tie over his shoulder. As he started washing the first plate, she didn't mind admiring his muscular forearms. He glanced over at her and caught her staring.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Nothing," she smiled. It didn't take him long to wash the two plates and glasses, then set them in the dish drain. He dried his hands and stepped over to her, not bothering to fix his sleeves or tie. He set his hands to her hips, and through her shirt she could feel that they were still warm from the hot water.

"I don't know what I'm doing here," he confessed.

"Funny, you knew what you were doing last time," she joked.

He nodded approvingly. "Yea, yea. I mean...being here. You've gotta be...what, half my age?"

"You flatter me," she said. Then she answered him. "Who's counting?" She placed her hands on his chest.

"You okay with just..."

"Logan, if I was looking for anything serious, do you really think I'd be spending time with _you_?"

"Point taken," he agreed. He hoisted her up and sat her on the counter. She pulled his tie down and held it between her fingers, and he stepped closer and stood between her knees. She ran her hand up the tie and tugged gently at the knot.

"Why don't you relax some?" She slowly loosened the tie until it unraveled and slid off his neck. Then she started to pull at the buttons on the top of his shirt. He moved his head down and put his lips below her ear. She drew her hands up to the back of his head and he pulled back far enough to put his mouth to hers. As he kissed her, his hands drifted down from her hips to her thighs, then back.

He put his hands to her back and pulled her forward, off of the counter. Before anything could be prevented though, she slipped from his grip and fell onto the floor, hard on her ass. She looked up at him in shock. For a moment, he wasn't sure what to do. Then he dropped down before her. His hands grabbed her arms and he looked her over for bleeding or anything.

"You okay?!" He asked.

She was finally able to speak. "I can't believe you just dropped me!"

He mouthed wordlessly a minute then saw that she was smiling. He leaned back, trying not to laugh. "Drop you? You're the one that didn't hold on," he shot back. Then they both laughed. He leaned forward again, to try and help her up, but she shook her head.

"Wait, my backbone is still rattling. Give me a minute," she leaned back against the cabinet. Her feet were planted on the floor and her knees were raised up by her face. Mike sat down, one foot down with his knee up, and the other foot tucked under his propped up knee. He sat close in front of her, barely touching her.

"You okay?" He asked again.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Can't say that's ever happened to me before."

"New one for me, too," he said.

"Must be that age thing you were talking about."

"Watch it," he warned, but he put a finger through her hair. "I can redeem myself." He leaned in and kissed her again.

"Getting there," she said softly, as his lips moved to her cheek.

"Yea?"

"Oh yea," she replied, her eyes slipping closed.

"What do you say we try that standing thing again?"

"Okay," she agreed. He stood and gently pulled her to her feet. "I'll walk on my own this time."

"Where you walkin to?" He asked curiously, still holding on to her.

"Where you think?" She clicked off the kitchen light, and pulled on his hand.

"You sure that's wise?"

"No," she replied, but continued walking.

Even Frank chimed in, _"Call me irresponsible, yes I'm unreliable. But its undeniably true, I'm irresponsibly mad for you." _


	5. Chapter 5

He stayed through the night, and they woke up and had breakfast together. Granted it was cold cereal with milk and a cup of coffee, it was still breakfast.

"It's my dad's fault," she said, sipping her coffee.

"What's that?"

She glanced up at him. "My love for Frank. My dad's always been a huge fan, and out of all us kids it rubbed off on me the most. He wanted to name me Frankie. Actually," she put her spoon down in her empty bowl. "From the first time my mom got pregnant, through each time, Dad begged to name the kid Frank. Then they had my older sister and he petitioned for Frankie. Mom said no each time. Then they got to me, Mom said no as always, and Dad was heart broken. Mom felt bad, so she promised the next kid would be a Frank. See, after four kids, she thought she was done. She thought she wouldn't have to go through with the deal, because she didn't plan on having any more of us. Then my little brother came along, so reluctantly, my Mom agreed to name him Frank. Then my sister came along and...that was it. Dad had his kid named Frank."

"Your dad sounds like my kind of guy."

"He's an incredible man."

"So what made you decide to be a cop?"

"Well, I was gonna be like the other women in my family...marry a cop, be a housewife...but...then I decided it wasn't anything I'd ever wanted to do. I'd always wanted to be a cop, just like my granddad, my uncle, my dad, then my brothers...so I did."

"Can't say I see you for the housewife type," he agreed.

"Not at all." He helped her clean up, then headed for the front door.

"We'll do something soon," he said.

"Okay, see you then." She walked him to the door and let him out. It wasn't until he was gone and she went back into the kitchen, that she found his tie laying on the floor. She shook her head, smiling, and hung it over the doorknob of her pantry. She wasn't about to chase after him in her pajama's for a ridiculous tie. Of course, later on when her partner invited himself over for lunch, she horribly regretted leaving the tie and dishes from the previous night out in plain view. Luckily, she was able to jump around the topic when he tried to weasel it out of her. She wasn't about to tell anyone, especially her moody morose partner, about her private life.

Over the next month, she saw him twice. Once for dinner out, with drinks following at his place. The other time was supposed to be dinner out, but he had canceled for work, so she made Ed meet her for drinks. Then just her luck, in the middle of it, her phone rang.

"Cassidy," she answered.

"So what's the chance you haven't replaced me already tonight?" Mike's voice came through the line.

"Does my partner count?"

"No. Meet me, I'm hungry."

"Work?"

"Our guy died, nothing we can do tonight."

"See you in ten." She hung up and hopped off her stool. "Date's back on. See ya, Green."

"Just like that? You're gonna ditch me?"

"Yes." She headed out the door, smoothing her outfit down, and went to see him. Another good date. It was a couple weeks after that night that she was, once again, babysitting. This time her brother had dropped the kids off at her place.

She was sitting on the couch and laughing, as Nathaniel and Laurel danced around the living room wildly. Gracie was standing still, shaking her hips in tune to the song. "No Gracie, like this," Laurel moved over to her sister and started swinging her hands above her head and dancing around in circles. Nathaniel ignored his younger sisters and continued his head banging.

"Careful Nate, don't hurt yourself," Nina choked out in laughter. Over the noise, she just barely heard the buzzer sound. She jumped off the couch and went over. "Yea?" She called into it. Only static replied. "Can't hear you." She tried to listen again, and she just barely made out Mike's voice. "Come up," she said, buzzing him in. She turned to the kids who were all oblivious. "I'll be right outside where I can hear your screams," she warned. She stepped out of the door and left it open a bit and stood in the hall. Mike soon emerged from the elevator and walked over to her. "Hi," she gave him a nod.

"I was...in the neighborhood." He walked up to her, hands in his pockets, looking cool and nonchalant. He glanced at the door and lost his composure for a step. "You...have company."

"I do," she liked the look that fell across his face. "A bit of a party, really."

"I see. I'm sorry. I should have-"

She couldn't play him any longer, so she shook her head and cut him off. "Babysitting. Their parents went to a party, so we decided to throw our own. We got some pizza's, put on some music..."

"Ahh," he nodded and stepped forward. "And you didn't invite me?"

"Didn't know you liked parties, much less kids."

"I don't dislike kids I just don't know how to act around them."

She stared at him. "Act around them? They're kids, Mike. Come on." She pulled on his arm and brought him inside. They stepped in in time to see Nathaniel standing on the back of the couch, head banging, and Laurel was playing air guitar. Gracie on the other hand was standing on the coffee table with her shirt rolled up, showing off her stomach, and she was, in no kinder words, humping the air and twirling her sweater above her head. Nina gasped. She pushed Mike and pointed to Nathaniel, he nodded and went to grab the boy off the couch. She crossed the room with her hands on her hips. "Gracie Lena Cassidy! Down!" The little girl jumped at the loud voice and hopped down from the table. Nina grabbed the sweater from her hand, knelt down and fixed Gracie's shirt. "No dancing like that. Where...where did you learn that?"

"From TV," Gracie said softly.

"Well don't do it. Ever." Nina glanced over at Mike, who had picked up Nathaniel by the back of his shirt and was now holding him in the air. "You can put him down," she advised. Mike nodded and put the boy down. All the kids resumed their dancing. Or head banging. Nina and Mike looked at each other and held in their laughter.

"Nice kids," he muttered, as he got to her side. She nodded.

"Who's that Aunt Nina?" Laurel asked.

"This is my friend Mike."

At this, Gracie ran over and stood at Mike's feet and craned her head back to look up at him. "I talked to you on the phone."

"Hmm," he said, crossing his arms and looking down at her. He scratched his chin for extra effect. "Gracie, age four?"

"Yup," she giggled.

"Aunt Nina pushed you down the steps?" He went on.

"No!" Nina cried, at the same time that Gracie nodded and giggled more.

"Nice to meet you," Mike said, holding out his hand. Gracie giggled and ran off. Mike looked at Nina. "I like her."

"Want something to drink?"

"I'm good," he shook his head and sat on the couch. A new song started and Laurel screeched. Mike held his ears.

"It's my favorite song ever ever!" Laurel screamed, jumping up and down. She then proceeded in stepping to the middle of the living room and singing along to every word, while dancing along to what must have been the exact dance moves used in the music video. Luckily, nothing at all as bad as Gracie's table dance.

Nathaniel took a break and sat next to Mike, looking him over. "Girls," Nathaniel finally muttered, in a deeper than normal voice. Then he sat back in a mocked position of Mike.

"Aunt Nina, dance with me," Gracie begged. She held her arms out to Nina.

"Sorry, kiddo, I need a break." Nina sat down on the other side of Mike. "Ask Mike." She grinned. Gracie eyed Mike for a minute, then slowly stepped over.

"Mr. Mike," she said sweetly, "come dance." Mike looked at Nina with death eyes. "Please?" Gracie asked. She stuck out her bottom lip. Nina bit her lip in laughter and poked Mike with her elbow.

"Oh you're so in for it," he whispered in her ear, standing up. Except, by the time he stood up and walked around the coffee table, the current song ended and a new one started. It was an old classic rock power ballad. "Sorry," he shrugged at the girl. He started to walk away but she stomped her foot.

"Wait. Like this." She took his hand and stepped onto his feet. "Like Daddy does." Mike couldn't say no to her, so he started carefully turning in circles. The whole time his eyes were glued to Nina's with a playful glare.

Nina knew what she was doing when it came to the kids. Barely twenty minutes later, Nathaniel was laying on the floor playing with his GameBoy, and Laurel was curled up asleep on the couch. Gracie, having refused to stop the dancing, was passed out in Nina's arms. Her head was on Nina's shoulder as Nina dance-walked her around the living room. A few songs before, Nina and Mike had commandeered the music, and put on some Frank. For the past two songs Nina had been walking Gracie around hoping to get her to sleep. But every time she was asleep, and Nina stopped walking, the girl woke and fussed.

Nina realized she'd been lost in her world with her niece and not paying attention to her other guest. She glanced over at Mike, who sat on the couch by sleeping Laurel. He was staring at Nina, an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes met hers and he just held a tight gaze. She walked over to the stereo and turned the music down. She tried again walking with Gracie to her bedroom, and she lay Gracie on her bed. Gracie just rolled over and kept sleeping. Nina walked to the living room and scooped up Laurel and deposited her next to her sister, then she pulled the door shut. "Hey buddy," she pushed her toe softly against Nathaniel's back and he looked up. "Want to watch some TV til your parents get here?" He nodded and shut off the game. "Bathroom first, but be quiet." When the boy left the room, Nina collapsed next to Mike. "They'll be picked up in an hour or so."

"You're good with them."

She shrugged and closed her eyes. "Tired." His hand dropped to her knee. When Nathaniel came out, he sat on the floor in front of the couch and turned the TV on. He found an action movie and kept it on there. Nina tried to pay attention, but the night had worn her out. Without realizing it, she fell asleep leaned against Mike. He didn't complain. He did nudge her, though, when her buzzer sounded.

"I think your brother's here," he whispered to her. She opened her eyes, yawned, then nodded. She got up and buzzed her brother up, then started getting the kids things together.

"Got everything?" She asked her nephew. He nodded, tiredly. His father pushed through the door at that point.

"Hey Neen," he said, kissing Nina's cheek. He glanced at Mike, then at Nina, who just shook her head.

"Girls are in my room, let me help." She went with her brother and they each picked up a sleeping child and carried them out of the apartment, with Nathaniel trailing behind. Nina helped buckle the kids into the car, and said hi to her sister in law who was waiting in the car.

"So who's the guy?" Her brother asked.

"A friend, leave it alone. Goodnight." She turned and went back inside her apartment. The television was off and Mike had cleaned up the pizza dinner. "I'm sorry," she walked up to him and rested her head against his chest. "I can't..." she yawned. "I need to sleep." She inhaled his scent, enjoying the comfort of him. He held her and ran a hand up her chin. He propped her head back and bent down to kiss her.

"I don't know what you're doing to me, Cassidy," he said softly.

"I'm not doing anything," she mumbled in response. "I just want to go to sleep."

"I mean..." They looked at each other. He clasped his hands behind her back. "You're making me think things that I prefer not to when dating."

"I'm too tired to decipher."

He sighed and looked around nervously. "Okay, okay..." he glanced back down at her. "When I showed up tonight and thought you had company..."

She gave him a smile. "You were jealous," she teased.

"No. I-" One raised eyebrow from her and he stopped with a sheepish smile. "Yea, I was jealous. More than I wanted to be."

"I appreciate it, Mike. Can I go to bed now?"

"I'm not ready to leave," he said.

"Then stay," she pulled from his arms and headed for her bedroom. "But I'm sleeping." He turned the lights off and followed her into her room. She went into her bathroom and he stripped to his boxers and undershirt. She emerged from the bathroom in pajama pants and a t-shirt. She yawned before saying, "Don't hog my sheets or I'll push you outta my bed." Then she fell into bed and slid under the covers. He watched her for a moment, then crawled in next to her. She turned the lamp off and the room went quiet for quite a bit.

"Hey Nina," his voice said.

"Hmm?" She mumbled into his chest.

"I was thinking tonight...what if we...y'know...keep doing what we're doing, but maybe a little more often?"

She brought her head up a bit to look at him, and smiled. "Logan, are you asking for this to be more than casual?"

"Hell if I know," he replied, tightening an arm around her waist. "For whatever reason..." he sighed. "I just want more of you." She pressed even closer to him and kissed him.

"Sounds good," she whispered, then dropped her head onto her pillow. Before Mike could say anything more, though, she fell asleep. He just closed his eyes and kept holding onto her.


	6. Chapter 6

When Nina woke up the next morning, she found him still sleeping beside her. She watched him. She was starting to feel things, too. She'd never been a romantic or anything of the like. But she was beginning to have warm feelings in her heart for the man. His playful demeanor that she completely saw past. His thick dark hair and wide smile. The complete devotion he obviously had for his job and his city. He slowly started to wake up. He opened an eye to her and smiled. "Hey," he whispered. He put an arm on her hip and leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey," she replied. His lips and hand started roaming. Another point that she had to add to her warm thoughts list.

* * *

Time moved on. They saw each other more often. Dinners or movies, nights staying in. As the weeks went on, each touch was longer, each word softer, and she caught him staring a whole lot more. She did her amount of staring as well though. Things were easy, relaxed, and most important: drama free. The benefits of casual, but with more time spent together and not seeing anyone else. They missed the point where they became exclusive and morphed into a couple. They just kept on being them. All the while keeping it out of the office and quiet from everyone they worked with. Not on purpose, it just never came up. Until one day, months after it had all started, and Mike showed up at her apartment after work. 

"You home?" He called, as he walked in the door.

"Would I have buzzed you in if I wasn't?" She replied from the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and went towards her voice.

"It's a figure of speech."

"Asking if I'm home is a figure of speech. Since when?" She glanced up at him as he stepped into the kitchen and looked her over.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked. The kitchen was an absolute mess. There were mixing bowls, egg shells, flour, and other randomness strewn about. Nina herself was covered in flour, batter, and had a mixing bowl in her arms. She was stirring it, but having a hard time about it.

"Baking," she told him.

"You don't bake," he informed her. He walked up and looked into her mixing bowl. It contained...there weren't quite words to explain what it contained. It may have at one time been batter, but it looked more like a gray cement with bugs stuck in it.

"I hadn't made cookies in a few years, I thought maybe I could do it now." She looked up at him. He wiped a glob of batter from her nose and grinned.

"Sweetheart, that," he pointed to the bowl, "will never be cookies." He took the bowl from her and tossed the entire thing in the sink. Then he took a towel and wiped her face. "Go clean yourself up, I'll..." he swept his eyes around the room. "Take care of all this."

"But I have to make something to take with us tonight."

"Why?"

"Because we're about to go to dinner with a bunch of people that don't know about us, and the least I can do is bring cookies. Besides, it's polite to bring something when you go to someone's house for dinner."

"I think with what we're celebrating people won't be-" he stopped at her raised eye. "Okay, so they'll notice. So what?"

"Well we've been doing a good job at keeping this off the gossip network."

"That was before," he shrugged and started cleaning up.

"Before what?" She asked. He didn't reply, and after awhile she gave up and went to wash.

When she got out of the shower she noticed that he'd turned on his favorite Frank CD, and it made her smile. She went into her room and found a simple dress to wear that evening. It was the beginning of summer, and she was excited to wear a light dress. It was a blush strawberry piece with spaghetti straps that fell just below her knees. She went back to the bathroom to blow dry her hair and as she did, Mike entered the room and sat himself on her bed.

Nina finished her hair and stepped into the bedroom again. Mike looked her over approvingly. "You look good," he said.

"Thank you, are you going to get dressed now?"

"Thought I'd go like this," he said.

"No. You wore that to work, and it's too dressy for a dinner party."

"Fine, as soon as you're ready we'll go to my place so I can change."

"Fine," she replied. She walked past the bed and he snagged her arm and yanked her down beside him. "What?"

"You look good," he said again. She laughed.

"You're..." she shook her head. When her laughter faded, she scooted back on the bed and took his hand in hers. She wove her fingers through his and placed her other hand around his arm. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Go tonight. This party. It's gonna be people you work with..."

"Yea...and your partner will be there. Your point?"

"My point is...people will say things. People will think things."

"Yea," he nodded.

"Things like...couple...dating...involved..."

"Yea," he said again.

"You okay with that?"

"Are _you_ okay with it? Why you making a big deal outta this?"

"Because we've avoided these people, every time we get invited out, one of us doesn't go...or we both don't go...now we're going. We're showing up together. I'm all for it, I just want you to be."

"I'm for it. Let's go," he said. "I still need to change." He stood up and brought her to her feet. "You ready?"

"Five minutes." He left the room and she pulled her shoes on, thinking it all over. He sounded convincing, but there still seemed to be something not being said. She walked to the living room.

"Do we have to take a gift to this party?" He asked.

"It's a housewarming, or well, apartment warming. I got a bottle of wine for us to give them, that should be good enough."

He grinned. "See? Knew there was a reason I was taking you along." He went to the player to turn the CD off. She moved over and placed a hand over his, stopping him.

"What did you mean earlier?"

"When?" He asked.

"When you said, 'that was before'?"

"Y'know...before."

"Before what?"

He pulled his hand free of hers. "Geez, Nina, do we have to do this?" He set his jaw in frustration.

"Sorry," she said quietly. She looked at him. "I didn't mean to piss you off, I'm sorry. Let's go, okay?" Feeling stupid for giving him a hard time, she was ready to drop it. Stupid fights weren't their way of doing things. No, they played it cool. Uncomplicated.

He stood still as she went to get her jacket and purse. When she walked by again, he took her hand. He didn't look at her for a minute, then he met her eyes. "Before," he said gently. "As in, before things changed."

"What's changed?"

He contemplated her question a moment, then put an arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him and kissed her. When he released her he whispered down on her, "You know what."

She reclaimed her breath from the kiss and exhaled, "Yea," she nodded. "I know."

Neither said anything more. It didn't need saying, but Frank sang anyway, _"Who knows where the road will lead us. Only a fool would say. But if you'll let me love you, it's for sure. I'm gonna love you, all the way, all the way."_

**The End**_  
_

* * *

_Songs included by Frank Sinatra, "A Lovely Way To Spend An Evening", "Call Me Irresponsible", and "All The Way". Story titled from "My Way," by Frank Sinatra._


End file.
